


Bad Feelings

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, F/F, Murder, Revenge, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Sentimentos ruins atraem seres malignos assim como as luzes atraem mariposas.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 5





	1. Antes da Vingança

A situação era muitas coisas, rotineira, normal, comum, aquele tipo coisa do dia-a-dia. Mas isso não necessariamente significava algo positivo, bom, não para Pip. A sua rotina é um pouco desagradável de um modo geral, analisando todas aquelas pequenas e grandes coisas que lhe aconteciam todos os dias. Ser alvo de bullying repetidas vezes, todos os dias, de todas as formas era algo que, se o loiro pudesse escolher, retiraria da sua rotina sem pensar duas vezes.

Infelizmente ele não pode, não que isso lhe impeça de sempre estar tentando, mas também não é como se fosse adiantar de alguma coisa. Porque Pip tem autoconhecimento o bastante para saber que é um inútil e que não conseguirá fugir, mesmo correndo daquela forma.

Os corredores estavam desertos e os poucos que viam o garoto loiro correndo apenas ignoravam a situação problemática, afinal, não valia o esforço ajudar um francês inútil - quero dizer, britânico inútil... _Isso realmente importa?_ \- a escapar de alguns valentões.

Desde o começo Pip sequer teve a oportunidade de sair da sala sem ser atacado deliberadamente, não conseguiu pegar o seu caderno de volta antes de Craig Tucker arrancar, rasgar e jogar as páginas diante dos seus pés. Não tinha dinheiro para comprar um novo. Depois Trent Boyett tentou lhe segurar pelo braço, porém conseguiu ser mais rápido e fugiu de qualquer coisa pior que, certamente, iria acontecer. Mas nem por isso os valentões desistiram e agora estavam naquela perseguição, naquele jogo de gato e rato.

Um jogo que, ao menos Pip tentou manter-se otimista, estava perto do fim. Deus, se nada desse errado, logo conseguiria despistar Trent e os outros depois que saísse do colégio. Estava realmente quase chegando na saída, faltava apenas passar por metade daquele corredor e fugir pelas portas. Estava tão perto, faltava tão pouco...!

Mas, como sempre, nada nunca dá certo na vida de Phillip Pirrup.

Não pensou rápido o suficiente para desviar de Stan Marsh depois que ele, de repente, saiu de uma das portas. O esbarrão foi inevitável e contra toda a sua real vontade, Pip parou para se desculpar, inquieto e intimidado apenas pelo olhar do outro. Não recebeu uma resposta, ele parecia de mal humor, e o loiro mal ponderou por um segundo ou dois antes da sua atenção voltar para a perseguição que ainda se desenrolava.

— Não deixa ele fugir! — Trent que gritou do extremo oposto do corredor, Pip virou a cabeça e o viu, um um garoto loiro corpulento, alto demais para quem tinha apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Como antes, ele não estava sozinho.

Eles estavam perto demais e Pip parado, esperando o seu fim, como o idiota que era, por tempo demais. Não fazia aquele tipo de coisa de propósito, claro que não, e assim que se deu conta tentou voltar para o caminho de sair do colégio o mais rápido possível, mas, infelizmente, não pode. Stan colocou a mão ao redor do seu braço no instante que deu o primeiro impulso para correr, foi inesperado, não conseguiu não tomar um susto e ao virar o rosto para o moreno o sorriso nos lábios dele, aquele tipo de sorriso, falso, encheu-lhe o peito de medo. Tentou puxar o braço uma vez, mas não tinha nem metade da força de Stan.

Enquanto isso, Trent e os outros estavam cada vez mais perto.

— Onde tu pensa que vai, Pip? Não é legal ignorar as pessoas que estão falando com você.

Aquilo era, de certo modo... Normal? As pessoas normalmente descontavam o mau humor em Pip, até mesmo os professores. Stanley não parecia bem e o saco de pancadas da escola tinha, praticamente, caído do céu, era a oportunidade perfeita. Mas, para o "saco de pancadas" que era Pip, aquela era, de longe, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer na situação atual. Encarou-o por meio seguindo, sentindo uma onda de irritação, que sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu:

— Por favor, cavalheiro, eu estou realmente apressado agora — Pip argumentou, não que fizesse alguma diferença. — você faria a gentileza de soltar o meu braço-?

— Não. — Direto e grosseiro, ele mal lhe deixou terminar de falar. Pip engoliu seco, já estava acostumado com aquelas respostas, estava mesmo, ainda sim nunca se tornava mais fácil de escutar. Encolheu os ombros quando ele apertou o seu braço. — Na verdade...

O soco que levou no estômago foi certeiro, forte e subitamente tirou todo o seu ar. De repente estava livre para ir embora, mas não conseguiu. Pip ajoelhou-se e curvou-se no chão, com os dois braços sobre a área da barriga, sentindo o suco gástrico subindo pela garganta, aquele gosto horrível na boca. Ficou no chão, quieto e se forçou a engolir o que o corpo tentou colocar para fora, por muito pouco não vomitou. Apenas escutou a risada de Trent, muito mais próxima do que gostaria, e quando tentou se levantar recebeu um chute.

— Eu avisei para tu não correr.

Agora realmente estava acabado para o patético francês.

**[...]**

Pip não conseguia respirar.

Alguém, Craig provavelmente, enfiava a sua cabeça dentro de um vaso sanitário. Estava agachado no azulejo imundo, com as mãos empurrando a porcelana gelada sem nenhum resultado, se debatendo, tentando desesperadamente se soltar, encher os pulmões de ar, mas só havia água. O tempo que ficou com o rosto submerso pareceu muito mais do que realmente foi, até que puxaram sua cabeça pelo cabelo para fora. Tossiu várias e várias vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego de um jeito urgente e aflito, e escutou uma explosão de risadas ao redor.

Aquela era a segunda ou a terceira vez que quase lhe afogavam? Pip não estava se preocupando em contar, mas tentou se soltar uma décima vez e acabou que Craig realmente largou o seu cabelo. Esfregou uma mão no rosto e tirou o excesso de água, então, apreensivo, deu uma olhada para trás e finalmente notou que os outros conversavam entre eles.

— Ele tem algum dinheiro? — Jason White era um daqueles garotos que só dirigia a palavra a Pip se fosse por ofensas, ele conversava com Craig, Trent e Stan.

— Não. — Craig olhou na direção de Pip e ele encolheu os ombros. — Já procurei, o francês não tem um centavo.

Um pouco mais cedo, em torno de dez minutos, os quatro valentões arrastaram Pip até o banheiro masculino para aquela _brincadeira_ desagradável de _afogamento_ no vaso sanitário, mas agora eles pareciam entediados. Com um pouco de sorte ninguém teria nenhuma outra idade de como humilhá-lo e seria deixado em paz. Pip só queria voltar para casa e sentiu que iria chorar, mas engoliu aquela vontade como engolia qualquer sentimento ruim, provocação e os sapos de todos os dias. Já havia tentado fugir em situações semelhantes e nunca dava certo, o melhor era ficar quieto e rezar para que fosse esquecido.

Se não trocasse de roupa logo, pegaria um resfriado.

— Deixa ele aí. — Stan falava como se Pip não estivesse escutando e, honestamente, era sempre melhor assim.

Ninguém discordou, Jason lhe chamando de "viadinho" ou alguma coisa no mesmo sentido pejorativo. Escutou os passos se afastando, para fora do banheiro, e só depois que o silêncio se instalou apoiou a mão e levantou-se do lugar decadente que estava. Saiu da cabine, afastou o cabelo moldado do rosto com a mão e foi para perto das pias, para frente do espelho grande e retangular. Estava um lixo. Cabelo emaranhado e molhado, as roupas amassadas também molhadas... Suspirou e passou a mão na cabeça, no cabelo, e só ai finalmente percebeu e deu uma olhada ao redor, mas a sua boina de jornaleiro não estava em lugar algum.

Estava no lixo, Pip se lembrou, Trent havia jogado-o no lixo. Aquilo já aconteceu antes, coisas parecidas e algumas vezes, mas normalmente o loiro não se preocupava em recuperar um simples chapéu, porém aquele era o seu favorito, o último intacto e não teria dinheiro para comprar um novo tão cedo. Sem saber de onde surgiu aquele sentimento, não quis se dar por vencido, não daquela vez, não era tarde e, com um pouco de sorte, a boina ainda estava em algum lugar que pudesse achar, apenas precisava ser rápido e pegá-la de volta.

 _Não deve ter mais ninguém a essa hora_ , pensou enquanto saia do banheiro e olhava ao redor, estava deserto para os dois lados. _Não vai demorar_ , tentou se convencer enquanto se aproximou de uma lata de lixo e, com cuidado, tirou a tampa. Mas estava vazio. O britânico sentiu aquela profunda decepção, como se murchasse feito um balão. O zelador já havia recolhido tudo? Não era possível. Pensou em desistir, provavelmente o melhor a se fazer, mas um outro pensamento brotou na sua mente: Não lembrava exatamente qual a lata de lixo e nem mesmo o momento exato que tinham-lhe roubado o chapéu, então, talvez, ele ainda estivesse em algum outro lugar. Só naquele corredor haviam três lixeiras.

A situação já estava muito ruim, àquela altura nada poderia piorar. Ao menos era isso que Pip achava e, tentando ter um pouco mais de calma, foi voltando aos lugares que recordava-se de ter passado, olhando dentro de cada lata de lixo que avistava. Algumas estavam cheias e outras não, mas só achou o que procurava no lixeiro bem ao lado das portas do refeitório. Lá estava a sua boina, felizmente limpa dentro de uma lata recentemente esvaziada. Aliviado, colocou a tampa no chão e enfiou o braço no lixo, o chapéu estava no fundo.

Mas o alívio durou por, no máximo, três segundos, o tempo que Pip pensou que, finalmente, estava tudo bem, antes de escutar o barulho de flash de câmera de celular. Bem perto dali Kyle Broflovski olhava para o loiro com nojo, Eric Cartman erguia o celular com a mão e Kenny Mccormick... Bem, era difícil saber por causa do capuz.

Certo, isso era _péssimo_.

— Olha só, Kenny, o francês é pobre que nem você! — Cartman foi o único que riu da própria piada. — Também procura comida no lixo!

— Eu não como lixo, bundão!

Movido por um impulso desesperado, um tipo de estresse em cima da situação toda, Pip chegou perto do garoto gordo e tentou tomar-lhe o celular das mãos o mais rápido que pode, mas não o suficiente. Não conseguiu e ainda recebeu um empurrão grosseiro de resposta, mesmo assim insistiu, mas dessa vez verbalmente:

— Apaga isso-!

— Ei, Pip! — Cartman lhe interrompeu, falando pelo menos dois tons mais alto. — Nem o Kenny, pobre fodido do jeito que é, fica roubando as coisas dos outros. — Também estava sério, o bastante para intimidar o pequeno loiro. — Você por acaso é um ladrão?

— N-não! Logico que não-

— Então — Mais uma vez ele cortou. — vê se fica quieto ai.

Depois disso, realmente ficou quieto, somente observando Cartman digitar no seu celular, provavelmente mandando aquela foto para uma dúzia ou duas de pessoas. Não que Pip tivesse alguma reputação para manter, Deus, _bem longe disso_ , só não queria _mais um_ motivo para as pessoas implicarem com ele e, o pior de tudo, um motivo que parecia mesmo real e que, de certo modo, era mesmo verdade. Quando o gordo começou a rir e mostrou alguma coisa para Kenny, Pip sentiu uma raiva vindo de dentro e olhou para a cena toda com vontade de quebrar a _droga_ do aparelho naquela cara gorda de Eric Cartman, apertando os punhos com força.

— Tu vai bater na gente? — Moveu o olhar na direção de Kyle. O ruivo ainda estava ali, com os braços cruzados e a cara de quem era melhor que tudo aquilo, mas falava de um jeito debochado, como em um desafio que tinha certeza que ganharia. — Hein, Pip?

Por um segundo o loiro sentiu aquela vontade profunda de quebrar aquele nariz enorme de judeu que o Broflovski tinha, quebrar aquele jeito superior a força, mas a ânsia sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Respirou fundo e relaxou as mãos, não poderia se afetar por isso:

— Não cavalheiro, eu não vou. — E deu o sorriso mais forçado em muito tempo, o mais falso e educado também, e colocou a boina de volta na cabeça, sobre o cabelo que ainda estava úmido. — Agora, com licença, mas eu preciso mesmo ir embora.

Pip deu as costas e caminhou para longe, mas ainda escutou Cartman e Kenny rindo.

**[...]**

Eram quase seis horas da tarde quando finalmente parou na frente da sua casa, bastante atrasado. As aulas terminavam às três da tarde, mas por causa dos _imprevistos_ Pip perdeu o ônibus e precisou ir a pé. Foi em torno de uma hora e meia de caminhada, passou por quase a cidade inteira - South Park ainda era bem pequena - até finalmente chegar na casa que vivia desde o primeiro dia que pisou em solo estadunidense, que _morava de favor_. A construção não era tão grande, tinha apenas dois andares, era pintada de um tom grosseiro de amarelo e o telhado da cor daquela terra vermelha.

Caminhou para perto, subiu o par de degraus até a porta da frente, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Não havia uma única alma viva lá dentro. Entrou e trancou a porta, depois, por força do hábito, foi direto para a cozinha, mas lembrou-se que a única comida restante era uma caixa de cereais coloridos pela metade. Não sabia quando os seus tios iriam _lembrar_ de mandar algum dinheiro, então achou melhor comer só de manhã e felizmente não sentia nenhum pouco de fome. Na verdade, fazia algum tempo que não sentia _vontade_ de comer, seu estômago parecia travado.

Passou pela sala de novo, haviam uma porção porta-retratos de várias pessoas em cima de uma cômoda e pendurados na parede, pessoas que conhecia ou não, e nenhuma foto sua. Subiu as escadas, na parede haviam mais fotos, e foi direto para o banheiro pois deveria mesmo tirar aquela roupa úmida e precisava muito de um banho quente.

Mas Pip não ficou muito tempo no banheiro, tendia a pensar mais do que sentia que devia debaixo do chuveiro e achava melhor simplesmente ser rápido. Pensar na própria vida não era algo que gostava de fazer, nunca ficava muito feliz. Logo já estava no seu quarto, com uma roupa seca, mais confortável e o cabelo úmido, daquela vez por causa do chuveiro. Era um cômodo simples e pequeno, sem nada de muito especial, uma cama, uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira de madeira, livros e cortinas de tecido marrom cobrindo a janela.

O loiro pensou em fazer sua lição de casa, mas seu caderno estava arruinado e sequer pensou em pegar os livros quando fugiu do colégio. Já havia lido livros empilhados ao lado da cama algumas vezes, cada um, e não tinha nenhum em especial que gostasse realmente de ficar relendo. Bem, poderia fazer uma faxina na casa antes de dormir, mas havia feito isso ontem.

Ficar dentro daquela casa era solitário de um jeito que, as vezes, sentia que iria lhe deixar doente. Mas Pip não tinha outros lugares para ir, primeiro, porque não tinha dinheiro e, segundo, porque não tinha amigos. Não sabia quando seus tios iriam chegar, nem mesmo se conseguiria falar com eles, então realmente não tinha com quem conversar. Se tivesse uma opção, escolheria não passar por esse isolamento todo, mas infelizmente não tinha.

Sentou-se na cama, sem pensar em nada em particular, olhando para o chão limpo e suspirou então falou, baixinho, para ninguém em particular:

— Deus, às vezes eu só queria um amigo...

O silêncio se estendeu por cinco segundos antes de Pip obter uma resposta:

— Você acha mesmo que Deus tá te escutando, Pip?

Levantou o rosto e olhou para a janela, a brisa fazia as cortinas tremularem levemente e a voz tinha sido real demais para ser apenas o vendo. Ou estava apenas escutando coisas e o melhor era realmente que fosse a sua cabeça pregando-lhe uma peça. _Mas não era._

— Porque ele _não_ está.

A mão pálida sobre o ombro do loiro era real demais, pesada e feita de carne e osso, simplesmente parecia real demais para ser somente sua imaginação. O adolescente dono da mão era igualmente real, tinha uma presença sombria, como se houvesse uma aura pesada e escura o acompanhando. De repente o ar ficou sufocante, como se cada centímetro quadrado do quarto estivesse sofrendo uma grande pressão, e, sem explicação lógica, sentiu como se sua alma transbordasse de todos os sentimentos ruins, os piores, os que todos os dias sempre evitava e reprimia. Tudo de uma vez só.

Pip deveria ter feito qualquer coisa diante da situação, do estranho. Poderia ter se afastado, gritado ou ameaçado o invasor, atitudes completamente racionais e justificáveis, mas não fez nada parecido. Simplesmente não fez nada além de encarar o garoto. Ele tinha a pele quase cinza e parecia ainda mais branco por causa das roupas pretas, o cabelo também era do mesmo tom das roupas, talvez mais escuro e se não fosse pelos olhos ele seria completamente monocromático. Eram vermelhos, uma cor tão viva que não parecia humana, e a coisa mais chamativa - e _bonita_ \- que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

— _Mas eu te escutei_. — Ele sorriu, um sorriso cheio de dentes pontiagudos e que não lembrava, nem de longe, algo humano. Mas sim selvagem, meio que animalesco. Era um pouco assustador, também. — E eu posso ser seu amigo, eu posso te ajudar a _se vingar_.

Houve quase dez segundos de silêncio, quando, de repente, falou:

— Eu quero que você seja meu amigo.

Pip não soube dizer de que parte da sua alma veio aquele sorriso, um realmente verdadeiro em anos, mas sabia que era de uma parte _escura_. Não queria mais aguentar nada, não aguentava mais a solidão, não queria mais precisar suportar o ódio, as piadas, o bullying, queria, de um jeito que não fazia ideia antes, fazer todos _pagarem_ e não se importava quem era aquele garoto estranho de preto, não ligava para os meios, não se importava com o preço.

De repente, a ideia de se vingar pareceu certa demais.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Me chamo Damien.

_Sentimentos ruins atraem seres malignos assim como as luzes atraem mariposas._

Um humano depressivo, com um ódio profundo ou com desejos nunca realizados é como uma bomba-relógio. Todos os sentimentos reprimidos e ignorados não somem, mas ficam lá se acumulando por muito tempo até finalmente transbordar, até a pessoa explodir ou implodir. De uma forma ou de outra, as consequências são destrutivas, afinal, ninguém é feito para guardar no peito aquilo que lhe faz mal, nenhum ser humano vive engolindo sapos e depois apenas fica bem com isso, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém - fora _Jesus_ _Cristo_ \- nasceu destinado a ser o _mártir_.

Damien era um demônio - o _anticristo_ \- que conseguia reconhecer de longe todas essas pessoas vivendo constantemente no limite de ter um colapso nervoso, enxergava a aura pesada ao redor de cada uma delas, com todas as suas nuances e particularidades próprias, pois todos os humanos eram muito iguais e bastantes diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Não que todas as almas fossem interessantes, só porque podia vê-las não as tornava imediatamente importantes, a maioria dos humanos era apenas _entediante_ demais e levá-los ao pecado normalmente era _chato_. Mais da metade deles não faria a menor diferença no _Inferno_ e só tinham esse destino porque não haviam conseguido ser boas o suficiente em vida.

Pessoas como Pip eram raras, aquele _peso_ , aquela _escuridão_ , aquela profunda vontade de _morrer_ e, na mesma intensidade, de _destruir_ tudo ao redor eram difíceis de se encontrar em alguém tão _jovem_. A combinação toda já era bem rara e em uma pessoa como ele ficava simplesmente única, diferente de tudo que Damien já tinha visto em sua _atual vida_ , provavelmente em todas as outras também, mas não se lembrava.

Tinha sido atraído por um amontoados de sentimentos negativos, tão fortes que pareciam ter força gravitacional própria, e ver tudo aquilo emanando de um garoto de dezesseis anos foi, antes de tudo, bizarro. Logo de cara decidiu segui-lo, invisível aos olhos humanos, foi testemunha de quase uma semana inteira da vida daquele garoto. Tudo que viu foi solidão, ódio e um autocontrole de não acreditar.

Todos pisavam em Pip, todos o tratavam muito mal, machucavam o garoto fisicamente e verbalmente. _Todo mundo odiava Pip_ sem nenhum motivo aparente, apenas por aquele prazer sádico de ter um saco de pancadas que não revidava os socos _nunca_. Quando não era o ódio, a raiva, era a mais pura solidão. Por uma semana não viu o garoto conversar amigavelmente com ninguém, viu ele sozinho em uma casa, não escutou o telefone tocar nem uma vez, não viu sequer um único sorriso verdadeiro. Mal conseguia imaginá-lo sorrindo de verdade. Ninguém convivia com a solidão daquela forma tão sublime, por tanto tempo, e ficava bem depois. Tudo indicava que Pip vivia daquele jeito há muito mais tempo que uma semana.

Alguns diriam que ele era um guerreiro por suportar tudo aquilo e conseguir ficar bem, mas Damien discordava. Pois saber que fingir está bem era completamente diferente de realmente estar pleno. Não desmereceria o garoto por conseguir fingir tão bem, era mesmo impressionante, mas tinha certeza que seria muito mais impressionante se ele apenas parasse de fingir...

Por isso que havia feito aquela proposta.

_Eu posso ser seu amigo, eu posso te ajudar a se vingar._

Sentia que Pip estava mal o suficiente para aceitar e estava certo, mas não esperou que ele retribuísse o sorriso daquele jeito tão... _Verdadeiro_.

— Eu quero ser seu amigo. Qual o seu nome?

— Me chamo Damien.

Um silêncio esquisito se estendeu por algum tempo, o loiro levantou-se da cama e foi até o seu novo _amigo_ com aquele jeito alegre, meio infantil e animado, mas que, estranhamente, combinada com ele. Segurou as mãos de Damien sem um pingo de medo e, sorridente, questionou:

— Quando eu posso me vingar?

— Quando você quer se vingar? — Respondeu com outra pergunta e teve um riso de Pip como resposta. Ele parecia muito _bem_ e ao mesmo tempo muito _mal_ , até mesmo para Damien era difícil descrever.

— Logo. Amanhã. — O loiro soltou as suas mãos e o anticristo não reagiu, mas estava satisfeito com a resposta. — Eu tenho algumas ideias…

Mas definitivamente não esperava tantas boas ideias vindas de Pip, que faziam um contraste absurdo com o que a aparência dele transmitia. Sem enrolação, sem perguntas desnecessárias e focado naquela mais nova motivação.

Vingança.

Talvez devesse ter falado mais cedo com Pip, aquilo poderia ser realmente divertido.


	2. Vingança I

Estava frio, frio demais para um dia comum em South Park e a jaqueta de time que Stan usava não aquecia o suficiente. Do lado de fora caia uma nevasca tão forte que fez o dia parecer noite e ele se perguntar se conseguiria sequer sair do colégio. Na noite anterior nenhuma previsão do tempo, de nenhum jornal, avisou sobre a tempestade de neve, havia sido uma mudança muito brusca. A neve batia contra o vidro das janelas como se quisesse invadir o cômodo, tão violentamente que quase parecia mesmo estar zangada e fazia um barulho absurdo a todo instante. Em vários momentos teve a impressão que o vidro não suportaria, mas nada aconteceu.

O mais impressionante foi que tudo começou há apenas quinze minutos, assim que entrou na biblioteca com Kyle e Kenny. Algumas vezes na semana o ruivo tirava um tempo para organizar a biblioteca, não era uma atividade obrigatória e Stan sinceramente não entendia a razão dele se submeter a isso. No dia que lhe questionou, recebeu um simples “não sei, eu meio que gosto” como resposta. Kenny estava com eles daquela vez por um único motivo: convencer o rato de biblioteca a abandonar os livros por uma noite e ir para a festa na casa de Token, hoje.

Esperava que a nevasca não atrapalhasse os planos.

Kenny mexia distraidamente no celular, com os pés em cima da mesa e a cadeira levemente inclinada para trás, postura relaxada como de quem se sentia em casa. De repente ele começou a falar, bem como planejaram:

— Caras, vocês vão para a festa hoje?

— Claro que sim. — Stanley respondeu imediatamente e olhou para as costas do melhor amigo com expectativa. — Você vai, Kyle?

— Eu não sei. — O ruivo respondeu bastante desinteressado, enquanto guardava uma pilha de livros nas prateleiras. — Tem prova segunda-feira, vocês dois deveriam é estudar…

— Deixa de ser chato. — Kenny riu, mas não tirou os olhos do celular. — Tu precisa dessa festa bem mais que a gente.

— Depois fica desesperado nas provas finais e não sabe-

De repente as luzes se apagaram, todas ao mesmo tempo. Kyle xingou alto, Kenny olhou ao redor, confuso, e Stan rezou silenciosamente para que não fosse culpa da nevasca, isso definitivamente iria atrapalhar os planos.

O silêncio entre os três, enquanto observavam o que era um breu quase completo e escutavam o vento batendo mais forte contra as janelas, durou cinco segundos antes de Kenny fazer um daqueles seus típicos comentários, enquanto dava um riso meio sem graça:

— Caralho, isso foi de trancar o cu.

Kyle riu sem vontade enquanto Stan pensou, até mesmo abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, uma brincadeira que nunca chegou a ser dita, pois foi interrompido por um grito ao longe, um grito de _medo, de dor…?_ Todos se olharam, tensos e com os olhos mais acostumados à escuridão, enquanto subitamente alguma coisa no ar começou a pesar, como se realmente houvesse algo que tornasse a respiração mais difícil. Sair do colégio foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de todos, praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Isso até as batidas na porta, desesperadas, e alguém _implorando_ por ajuda do outro lado. Pareceu durar uma eternidade, quando na realidade foi apenas rápido demais, até a maçaneta girar, mas o que caiu dentro da biblioteca, fazendo um som estranhamente molhado, não parecia vivo. Nisso um cheiro estranho, forte e metálico subiu no ar, tornando a ação de respirar ainda mais difícil.

— _Puta. Merda._

Kenny foi quem se aproximou do que todos já desconfiavam - na verdade, _já sabiam_ \- ser um _corpo_ e Stan encarou a cena com uma mão cobrindo a boca, sentindo que colocaria tudo para fora do estômago a qualquer momento, enquanto o loiro virou o garoto sangrento para que pudesse ver o rosto. Por um instante a luz voltou.

Kenny soltou um som engasgado de surpresa, Kyle deu passos para trás e Stan se curvou e vomitou no chão.

Era o corpo de Jason.

Jason estava _destruído_. Não era possível ver todo o estrago por causa da roupa e do escuro, mas Stanley sabia que todo aquele sangue teve que vir de algum lugar. _Ou de vários_. O pensamento fez a ânsia de vômito subir pela garganta mais uma vez, porém não tinha mais nada o que colocar para fora. _O que diabos tinha acontecido?!_ Olhou para Kyle, que tinha apenas o rosto iluminado pelo celular e as mãos tremendo. Sim, chamar ajuda era uma ótima ideia. Mas a quebra de expectativa aconteceu bem rápido, quando o ruivo xingou a mãe de alguém bastante alto.

— _Não tem sinal!?_ — Ele gritou, praticamente rosnando, descrente e com as mãos ainda tremendo. — _Como caralhos não tem sinal?!_

Então vieram os passos. Alguns passos lentos, agonizantes e que soavam cada vez mais altos, mais próximos. O que para Stan pareceu durar uma eternidade, não levou mais de dez segundos para uma silhueta parar diante da porta aberta. Parecia uma sombra, era pequena e esguia, mas não conseguiu não reparar primeiros nos olhos. Um vermelho e o outro azul, ambas as cores brilhavam, emitiam luz, de um jeito que só poderia ser sobrenatural. Havia muitas coisas de ruim na presença da quarta pessoa - o corpo no chão não contava - e o Marsh nunca ficou tão nervoso em toda a sua vida.

Tudo piorou quando escutou a voz:

— Ele foi meio chato…

Era distorcida, mas Stan sentia que não lhe era estranha, e soava bastante entediada. A figura se aproximou sem fazer questão de desviar de Jason, pisando nele no meio do trajeto, e Kenny andou uns bons metros para trás, até bater na mesa. Só quando Kyle ligou a lanterna do celular todos puderam enxergar o desconhecido: cabelo loiro com algumas manchas molhadas mais escuras, rosto impassível, com aquela aparência que lembrava alguém andrógino e as roupas bregas, feias, sujas com bastante sangue. Especialmente nas mãos e nas mangas.

Stanley mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

— Pip!? — Quem exclamou, gritou surpreso, com raiva e com medo foi o judeu. — Mas que merda você tá fazendo!?

Ele não recebeu uma resposta imediata, a verdade foi que sequer houve uma resposta. Mas o sorriso de Pip fez Stan temer profundamente pela própria vida.

— Eu, honestamente, espero que vocês sejam mais divertidos, companheiros.

_[...]_

_Foi tudo muito mais rápido do que Jason pode acompanhar._

_Uma hora estava muito bem, sozinho, se preparando para sair do colégio pensando na festa na casa de Jason e no outro segundo, quando fechou o armário, tudo escureceu. As luzes do corredor apagaram todas de uma vez, lhe deixando em uma escuridão desconcertante, meio pesada. Ele olhou ao redor usando a tela do celular como lanterna e tudo estava estranhamente deserto, ainda era cedo para que o colégio estivesse vazio e essa percepção encheu o peito dele com uma sensação horrível, sem nenhum motivo aparente, de medo. Frio, vazio, silencioso. Todos os seus passos pareciam fazer muito mais barulho que o normal._

_Jason não caminhou por muito mais tempo antes de ser achado. Pip tinha virado a esquina e tudo que pode ver com clareza foram os olhos brilhantes, um vermelho e outro azul, cores quase neons._

_Quando piscou Pip estava a centímetros de distância. Mesmo na escuridão viu aquele sorriso e, quando tentou se afastar, foi esfaqueado._

_Uma, duas, três vezes._

_Isso tudo mal durou dez segundos._

_Jason tentou fugir, de algum jeito conseguiu correr, mas quando achou que conseguiria se esconder morreu subitamente antes mesmo de abrir a porta._

_[...]_

Todos fugiram.

Medo e adrenalina enchia as veias de Stan de um jeito que ele nunca sentiu antes na vida. Pegou a mão de Kyle e correu para longe depois de empurrar Pip para o lado. O primeiro que ficou para trás foi Kenny e a última coisa que escutou dele foi um grito. Ninguém estava com tempo para lamentar.

Precisava sair dali, precisava chamar ajuda. Correu para a saída e tentou empurrar a porta, mas a grossa camada de neve na terra impediu a madeira se se mover. Quando olhou para a janela encheu-se se de desespero, agora a neve cobria até a metade e a realidade caiu nos seus ombros. Estava preso. Do seu lado Kyle parecia quase tão desesperado, o ruivo apertou a sua mão assim que escutaram passos ficando cada vez mais próximos. Marsh engoliu aquela sensação ruim na garganta e assim que Pip ficou com a silhueta visível na penumbra, gritou:

— _Não se aproxime!_

A resposta imediata que obteve foi um riso divertido. O pequeno loiro parecia fora de si e, ao mesmo tempo, passava a impressão de que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele parecia um louco completamente são. Uma imensa dualidade cobria cada gesto, sorriso e se mostrava com muito mais clareza nos olhos. A única coisa certa era que ele estava _feliz_.

Naquele instante Stanley se arrependeu de algum dia ter feito algo contra Pip. Mas não parecia que ele estava disposto a aceitar desculpas. O garoto estrangeiro se aproximou lembrando um tipo de animal selvagem, uma fera que procurava por sangue, e finalmente viu a faca de cozinha nas mãos dele, molhada de sangue. Primeiro, nos primeiros passos, ele veio lentamente mas, em um piscar de olhos Kyle estava contra a parede e Pip com o punho levantado contra o rosto dele, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, o loiro comentou de uma forma tão simpática quanto doentia:

— Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso.

Com o soco veio o estralar de um osso quebrado, do _nariz quebrado_ , e Stan estremeceu quando o ruivo gritou. Então veio outro soco, e mais outro, e muito mais do que sequer se preocupou em contar.

Quando tentou se aproximar, puxar Pip para longe de Kyle, uma mão pousou no seu ombro e lhe empurrou para trás, para cair dolorosamente no chão gelado. Do chão pode ver que não havia só Pip ali, mas um outro adolescente estupidamente alto e magro estava perto dele, observando-o desfigurar o rosto de Kyle. Quando o desconhecido olhou na sua direção conseguiu ver os olhos dele, vermelhos, tão vermelhos que não lembravam nada que fosse humano. Pareciam olhos de um demônio.

Escutou, por um tempo que pareceram horas, Pip destruir o rosto do seu melhor amigo apenas com os punhos, socos desajeitados e muito mais fortes do que deveriam ser. Depois vieram as batidas da cabeça contra o concreto, uma, duas, três… Até escutar algo se quebrando, um som molhado, que fez as náuseas voltarem com força.

Se não estivesse tão escuro, se conseguisse ver a bagunça de carne e ossos que a cabeça de Kyle tinha se tornado, certamente já estaria vomitando mais uma vez.

Um assobio chamou brevemente a atenção de Stanley.

— Uau, muito bem, Pip.

— Obrigado, mas eu pensei que fosse ser mais difícil. — Passos na direção de Stan, ele viu uma sombra se projetando em cima dele. E os olhos, _os malditos olhos_. — Você é patético, Marsh.

Estava prestes a levantar quando Pip fincou a droga da faca na sua perna. Stan gritou pela agonia, uma fodida dor aguda que se espalhou pela perna inteira, que apenas não conseguia descrever e piorou depois que a faca saiu. Foi pior quando tentou tirar o loiro de cima, desesperadamente afastá-lo, pois ele apenas quebrou os seus braços como se fossem feitos de papelão e por isso gritou de novo. A dor lhe deixou tonto, entorpecido e a verdade era que tudo doía. _Não tem como ficar pior_ , o moreno pensou, _não tem como ser pior do que aconteceu com Kyle_. Não que o pensamento fosse tranquilizador de alguma forma, não era de jeito nenhum, apenas lhe fez pensar em Kyle, ficar com raiva e se provou errado poucos instantes depois, No instante que Pip enfiou a faca na sua barriga, um pouco acima do estômago e abaixo das costelas, e sentou nas suas pernas.

O ar faltou e Stanley começou a tremer violentamente, aquilo era pior, definitivamente era pior do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido na vida. Quando ele deslizou a faca para baixo, como se cortasse manteiga, Stan começou a chorar e se debater. Deus, havia tanto sangue. Não adiantou de nada, o inglês apenas deu um sorriso amável diante da sua agonia.

— Por favor, para…! — Implorou com a voz fraca, o ar ainda faltava nos seus pulmões. Não recebeu uma resposta, mas a lâmina saiu da sua carne e, por um instante, se permitiu respirar fundo, mas trêmulo por causa da dor.

Isso até que Pip puxou alguma coisa de dentro do seu corpo e não teve que pensar muito para entender o que acontecia.

— Parar? _Agora que está ficando divertido..._

Depois que Stan perdeu a consciência ele nunca mais acordou.


End file.
